Hot Shot
by Arken Elf
Summary: Un fic inspirado en algunos de los textos de Destr. esperando no le moleste y en honor a su exactitud en el comportamiento de ese personaje, hiperactivo, incapaz de ser paciente, pero leal y valiente Hot Shot. Basado en mi universo de transformers y RID.


Hot Shot.

Notas del autor: Este capítulo no tiene nada que ver en las series que he escrito, es sólo un cuento corto que estuvo rondando en mi mente, después de leer los últimos capítulos del fic de Destr.

Aunque yo lo baso en las series de RID, pero con un toque de armada, cybertron y energon. GRACIAS

……………………….

Hot shot…

Ese es mi nombre, difícilmente describe lo que he llegado a ser. Pero hubo un tiempo en el que las cosas no fueron así. Recuerdo lo hiperactivo y descuidado que era, recuerdo como metí en infinidad de problemas a los míos por esa falta de visión. Pero era joven e inexperto. Aún así siempre me mantuve firme al lado de mi líder, peleando por ese ideal que era la justicia y la paz.

-El tiempo te brinda experiencias, te ayuda a madurar, tal vez algún día lo entiendas- Esas palabras, -Aquellas que siempre eran mencionadas por mi líder, se grabaron en mi procesador, convirtiéndose en mi nueva filosofía,

-Aprende de esos momentos, y crece con ellos- Susurré observando el cielo tranquilo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de esos días?- Me pregunte, se que sería fácil de deducir con sólo fijar las fechas en el procesador, pero deseo que la respuesta se mantenga oculta permitiéndome disfrutar de esas dudas que embargaron mi chispa como lo hacían cuando era más joven.

-Estoy seguro que nadie habría creído en que sería comandante de mi propia unidad- Me dije –Seguramente se habrían reído sin parar de sólo imaginarlo. Pero el tiempo no descansa, continua transcurriendo, llenando esa vida con sus conocimientos. Aún ahora, en estos leves instantes de reflexión puedo aprender con sólo admirar lo que me rodea.

-Gracias a esto he aprendido a integrarme con cada punto o lugar, a formar parte de esos escenarios, ocultando mi presencia, permitiéndome aprender del enemigo, desarrollar estrategias tácticas aprovechando las ventajas de cada sistema. Lo que me hace un guerrero peligroso, pero justo-

Es por esto que me detengo en este punto a disfrutar del momento, recordando esos viejos días, antes de cada misión.

Cierro los ópticos por un momento soñando con esas viejas ilusiones, con esas metas que siempre asegure alcanzar, revivo la emoción de cada momento, sonriendo con esas ideas.

Es verdad lo que decías Optimus, tarde o temprano tendría que madurar, pero jamás olvide al hiperactivo Hot Shot, aquel que lograba hacerte desesperar, el mismo que se metió en infinidad de problemas, él que lloró por las pérdidas y sonrío por cada victoria; pero aprendí de esos consejos, de esas vivencias, convirtiéndome en alguien con quien puedes contar.

-Hot Shot, señor- Escucho la voz de REV a mi espalda con esa formalidad tan irreal, no soy de los que llevan el protocolo al pie de la letra, pero hay momentos en los que se debe respetar.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- Pregunto volviendo mi atención a mi subordinado.

-Al parecer la misión se cancelo, Optimus me informo que le avisará cuanto antes- Exclama. Pero algo en su mirada me dice que eso no es lo único que desea compartir. Otra cosa que aprendí a interpretar.

-¿Hay algo mas REV?- Prosigo cruzando mis brazos en un tono paciente, esperando el resto de su oración.

Su forma aerodinámica va bien con esos toques amarillos con carmesí, similares a los que vestí antes de ese singular ascenso, todos vamos evolucionando me digo, pasando la mano por las llamas contrastantes con el negro que recubre ahora mi exterior.

-Me preguntaba si… te interesarían unas carreras para pasar la tarde- Exclama, rompiendo toda formalidad. El servicio termino, junto con los rangos, ahora somos solamente un par de amigos, buscando algo de diversión.

-¿Por qué no?- Replico. –Hace tiempo que no hago algo así, para pasar el rato.

-¿Cuántas veces Optimus me regaño por esas carreras a escondidas, por esos supuestos entrenamientos para tratar de ser el mejor, o esos retos y apuestas para averiguar quien era el más veloz?, Tantas que perdí la cuenta, pero a veces es bueno disfrutar de esos momentos, viviendo nuevamente esos recuerdos y mostrando porque el nombre de Hot Shot.

-¿Una carrera sólo tu y yo?- Le pregunto a mi amigo.

-Desde luego, quiero conocer si es verdad lo que los rumores del gran Hot Shot, el demonio de las pistas son verdad- Afirma transformándose para encender sus motores.

-Son los rumores del gran Hot Shot rey de las pistas o de los accidentes en las pistas- Exclame imitando sus movimientos.

-Ja, ja- Ríe REV, -No se, supongo que eso lo averiguaremos en un instante- Contesta con emoción.

Su motor ruge con fuerza revelando su potencia tras ese cofre, yo simplemente suspiro presionando levemente el acelerador.

-WOW- Exclama intrigado, -Bueno querido líder ya veremos si eres tan rápido como dices ser- Finaliza saliendo a toda velocidad.

Sin pensarlo de nuevo lo sigo persiguiendo su figura con agilidad, las curvas son cerradas, pero eso no nos detendrá. Acelero para alcanzarlo, manteniéndome a su lado, mientras el combustible fluye, con la emoción de una buena carrera.

-Como extrañaba esto- Pensé atravesando la ciudad con REV a mi lado.

Esos tiempos no están tan lejos después de todo, y es bueno disfrutar de un momento de libertad. Sin notarlo paso al lado de una patrulla camuflajeada quien de inmediato nos sigue con las sirenas a todo lo que dan.

-No lo puedo creer- Interrumpe el deportivo amarillo.-Supongo que la suerte se acabo- Continua, -Es Prowl.

-¿Quién lo diría?- Me digo al momento, -¿Qué te parece si vemos que tan rápido es el viejo Enforcer- Contesto acelerando, al igual que REV.

-A si que quieren correr, bueno nadie escapa de la ley- Exclama el lamborgini patrulla acelerando también.

Fue divertido hacerlo de nuevo, solo por una última vez.

………………………………

Horas más tarde…

Tanto Hot Shot como REV y Prowl cubrían su castigo con algo de servicio comunitario.

-¿Quién hubiese imaginado que Optimus se molestaría tanto?- Se pregunto mi subordinado levantando algunos papeles.

-Sólo era un juego después de todo- Finalizo.

Prow y yo nos miramos recordando como pase la mitad de mi juventud en castigos comunitarios similares a ese, por lo que nos fue imposible dejar de reír.

-Bueno, de menos no estas sólo en esto- Exclame alegre.

REV me mira no muy feliz por ello, pero suspira con resignación.

-SI que tiempos aquellos en los que vivía sólo por el nombre de Hot Shot.

…………………………………..

-Por cierto REV- Exclame, -Yo gane-

……………………………………

Okay tal vez no es un fic que tenga sentido ni nada, pero tuve que escribirlo, después de leer el capítulo de Destr, en su fic… La verdad es que lo que por ahí escribió es cierto, en Armada y Cybertron Hot Shot es sumamente impulsivo, amante de las carreras. Pero en RID y Energon se le ve como el comandante de su propia unidad, en un toque más serio y maduro, pero estoy segura de que esa parte de su personalidad es algo que no se puede olvidar. Menos siendo su nombre.

Gracias por su tiempo. Se despide Arken elf.


End file.
